


Stay

by Tamix13



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: I found this on my flashdrive, M/M, but apparently I never put it on here, even though it was done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Shaun has bad dreams and when he wakes up, he needs Ben to comfort him. Of course, Ben always complies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Ben was woken up by a soft sound coming from next to him, movement against his side. When he looked over, he could see Shaun’s face, slightly contorted and pained looking in the dim light of the bunk. Shaun was whimpering softly, tossing slightly under the covers.

“Shaun,” Ben said softly. “Hey Shaun…” The singer reached over to touch Shaun’s shoulder, frowning when the drummer made a scared, shaky noise at his touch. Ben’s frown deepened and he rolled over, curling an arm around Shaun’s waist, pushing the drummer against the wall so he was between it and Ben’s chest.

Shaun woke with a gasp, fingers clenching in Ben’s T-shirt, white-knuckle tight. Ben stroked his fingers through Shaun’s fluffy hair, trying to comfort him.

“Shhhh, you’re alright…you’re alright Shaun; it was just a bad dream.” But Shaun shook his head, still shaking violently.

“It was…” the drummer shook his head. “I…it was too real…way too real…”

“It was just a dream, darling, you’ll forget it by the time morning comes, I’m sure.”

Shaun buried his face into Ben’s chest.

“Was about you…you were in the hospital ‘cause you relapsed and got really sick…”

“Oh…” Ben was silent for a minute, and then made a quiet little sound, and when Shaun looked up, he could see silent tears tracking their way down Ben’s face. Shaun reached up to wipe them away gently with his fingers, and when they left Ben’s face, the singer leaned forward to catch Shaun’s mouth with his own, crowding him up against the wall.

“Ben?” Shaun whispered when they separated.

“Never,” Ben murmured. “Never again…I will never do that to you, I swear on everything.” He kept repeating it until Shaun relaxed against him.

“You okay now?” Ben asked, going to move away to lie back down. However, Shaun reached out to keep him there.

“Stay…” he said softly when Ben made a questioning noise. “Stay like this…makes me feel safe…” Ben laughed and settled back where he had been, cuddling Shaun between himself and the wall.

“Like that?”

“Yeah…” Shaun murmured, resting his forehead against Ben’s chest to listen to the singer’s steady heartbeat. “Just like that…”


End file.
